La dama verde
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Helia es un chico normal que vive en una isla rodeada de leyendas acerca de hermosas criaturas dotadas de extraordinarios poderes: las hadas. Él siempre había pensado que solo se trataba de cuentos infantiles, pero ¿qué pasará cuando una de ellas irrumpe en su vida?
1. Caída

**NOTA: **_**Winx Club **_**no me pertenece. **

La frondosidad del bosque ahoga el ruido de unos pies desnudos que corren sobre una capa de hojas secas y fango. Es de noche y apenas se ve nada, pero ella se sabe el camino de memoria. Sigue recto un poco más, tuerce a la derecha y entonces tropieza con una gran raíz que sobresale en medio de la verde espesura. Reprimiendo un grito, se levanta en un intento de continuar la carrera. Le duele mucho el tobillo, mas no se detiene. Su misión es mucho más importante que todo eso.

Sin dejar de correr, le echa un vistazo al objeto que cuelga de su cuello y le golpea el pecho a cada paso. La llave no es más grande que su propio pulgar y, sin embargo, su valor es tan inmenso que puede llevar a la guerra a naciones enteras.

Ella reza una oración en silencio a fin de que la proteja de las temibles sombras que la persiguen. Y entonces, como si el destino se hubiera compadecido de ella, ve la luz detrás de los últimos árboles. Ignorando los pinchazos y el cansancio acumulado, aumenta el ritmo. El camino se acaba poco después y consigue alcanzar el claro.

Allí la luna brilla con más fuerza. Ella se detiene, quiere examinar bien el terreno antes de reanudar su precipitada marcha. El sonido de las aguas chocando contra las rocosas paredes del acantilado le indica que se encuentra cerca del mar y, por lo tanto, que no tendrá que utilizar sus piernas.

-¿Ya te has cansado de correr?

La voz brota de repente y su cuerpo se estremece. Las sombras del bosque cobran forma, revelando las siluetas de tres hombres. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, se le acerca peligrosamente. Tiene el pelo rojo como la sangre y la piel tan blanca que podría confundirse con un muerto.

-No deis un paso más, señor. Os ruego que me permitáis marcharme.

Está muy asustada y él parece haber olido su miedo.

-Tranquila, bonita.-el hombre le aparta con cuidado un mechón y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja-No vamos a hacerte daño. Solo queremos la llave.

Los otros dos asienten. Aun así, sus semblantes continúan amenazadores.

-Ven con nosotros y no te pasará nada. Sabremos cómo recompensarte.

Ella retrocede. No se fía. Sus pies se van elevando hasta que deja de tocar el suelo. Volar será su salvación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-otro de los hombres, el que lleva un sombrero de ala ancha, la obliga a bajar con una especie de hilos que aprisionan sus muñecas.

-Esa no ha sido una buena idea.-dice el del pelo rojo-Usar tus alas no forma parte del trato.

Su captor la arroja violentamente sobre la hierba. Es tan alto que su cuerpo tapa la luna.

-Dejadme ir, señor. Yo no tengo nada que sea de vuestro interés.

-Oh, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.-el primer hombre se coloca detrás de ella-No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero supongo que al menos te enseñará a obedecer.

Ella nota las manos ásperas del hombre sobre su espalda. Están frías y al instante una oleada de dolor comienza a extenderse por la zona del nacimiento de las alas. El efecto es rápido y cortante, igual que un cuchillo.

-Un hada que no es capaz de volar es como un día sin sol.

Y entonces algo se resquebraja. Sus alas, antes grandes y hermosas, se vuelven tan débiles que acaban por romperse en mil pedazos brillantes.

-Entrégame la llave.

Mas ella ni siquiera le escucha. El tormento la hace retorcerse en el suelo mientras contempla cómo el paisaje se torna borroso.

-Acércate, Duman. La llevaremos con nosotros.

El tercer hombre se coloca junto a ella. Los otros dos se alejan caminando en dirección al bosque.

-Nunca he visto un hada como tú.-explica-Me quedaré contigo cuando les des la llave.

La locura que destilan sus ojos amarillos la hace temblar. Tiene que escapar cueste lo que cueste.

No puede volar, no puede correr. Dirige la vista hacia la azul inmensidad que se extiende al fondo de la explanada.

-Ponte en pie, bonita. Es la hora de irse-le ordena

Ella hace acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y lo aparta de una patada. Sorprendido, el tal Duman se lleva las manos a la boca del estómago.

Aprovechando la confusión, se levanta del suelo a duras penas y corre hacia el acantilado. El viento le agita los cabellos y la tela del vestido.

-¡Eh, vuelve aquí!

El grito de Duman se vuelve un susurro lejano. Ella se ha precipitado hacia las aguas.

* * *

_**La dama verde **_**será mi próximo fic de capítulos. La historia está todavía en proceso, por lo que me gustaría dejar claro desde este momento que las actualizaciones no serán inmediatas. En este fic habrá referencias a diversos personajes de la serie, en especial a aquellos que aparecen en la cuarta temporada (lo aviso ya por si hay alguien que no la haya visto aún). Como habréis podido observar, el mundo de las hadas y sus leyendas serán el tema principal. En fin, solo he escrito este último párrafo para comunicaros que me tomaré las cosas con calma y que espero que disfrutéis de la historia. **


	2. Naufragio

_Isla de Tory, Irlanda_

Me despierto con el molesto canto del gallo de los vecinos. Ese animalejo del demonio no se calla ni los domingos. El cielo es aún anaranjado, pero, como soy incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, me levanto de la cama.

El abuelo está abajo preparando el desayuno. Siempre madruga para ir a la iglesia, aunque en el fondo yo sé muy bien que solamente lo hace por guardar las apariencias. La prueba evidente de ello es que cada vez que vamos tengo que darle un codazo en mitad del sermón para que no se duerma.

-No te esperaba tan temprano.

-Ya ves. El gallo de los McCarty no me ha dejado pegar ojo.

Me lanza una sonrisa divertida y pone otro plato en la mesa para mí. Está haciendo huevos revueltos.

-Hoy vas a tener que desayunar rápido, Helia.-está mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido-Va a llover y me gustaría que llevaras a pastar a las ovejas antes de ir a misa.

Reprimo un suspiro de aburrimiento. Pasear ovejas no es lo que más me gusta hacer los domingos por la mañana. El abuelo enciende la radio, como ignorando mi visible disconformidad. Yo me limito a comerme el desayuno sin pararme mucho a disfrutarlo.

* * *

Salgo de casa cinco minutos después. Fuera hace bastante frío a pesar de que estamos a principio de junio. Aquí en Tory el tiempo no cambia demasiado; normalmente llueve o, en el mejor de los casos, tenemos unas cuantas horas seguidas de sol.

Cruzo el jardín en dirección al corral de las ovejas. Parecen alegrarse cuando me ven.

-Buenos días, chicas.-recibo un coro de balidos como respuesta-El desayuno ha llegado.

Abro la puerta para que puedan salir. Molly, Beethy, Ally, Danna y la pequeña Jessie desfilan como soldados detrás de mí mientras las guío hacia el prado que hay unos metros más allá de nuestra casa.

La isla no es muy grande, por lo que cualquier lugar resulta cercano. Hay mucho espacio y pocos habitantes, tan pocos que ni siquiera veo a nadie por el camino. Solo me acompaña el ruido monótono de los pasos del rebaño y de sus cencerros.

El prado también está desierto. Mi pequeño séquito de animales se despliega por la hierba para empezar a engullir su verde desayuno. Yo me siento a esperar entre las rocas con una libreta en la mano. A veces salgo a dibujar si el tiempo y los deberes del instituto me lo permiten, e incluso me atrevo a escribir alguna que otra poesía.

Sin embargo, no estoy lo que se dice inspirado. Me quedo embobado mirando el horizonte sin hacer ni un triste boceto. Supongo que se debe a que tengo sueño y a que me espera un larguísimo sermón por cortesía del reverendo Klaus. Ha tratado de convencerme en varias ocasiones de que le eche una mano con la restauración de los frescos de la iglesia, pero el abuelo me tiene demasiado ocupado con nuestra propia granja. A él no le agrada mi faceta artística, por eso me veo obligado a hacer mis dibujos en la clandestinidad.

Todavía recuerdo la manera en que me miró la primera vez que ojeó mi cuaderno. Entonces yo tenía ocho años y acababa de mudarme con él a Tory. Nuestra relación era bastante mala, nada que ver con la de un abuelo y su nieto. Encontró el cuaderno encima de la mesa de la cocina y me dijo que no malgastara ni un solo minuto de mi vida en hacer garabatos cuando había tanto trabajo.

El balido desesperado de Danna me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro instintivamente en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar el problema. El resto de las ovejas sigue pastando, a excepción de Jessie. Ella ha sido la última en nacer, por lo que todavía no sabe desenvolverse muy bien.

Angustiado, me dirijo al borde del acantilado con Danna pisándome los talones. Jessie está allí jugando a perseguir mariposas. Le acaricio el lomo con cariño; es suave como un peluche. Entonces me preguntó por qué Danna se había puesto tan nerviosa si su hija estaba perfectamente a salvo.

Pero ella sigue balando sin parar y yo empiezo a preocuparme seriamente. Intenta decirme algo importante, aunque no se me ocurre qué puede ser más importante para una oveja que comer hierba y estar calentita en su corral.

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que en realidad está señalando la playa con su hocico. Me asomo al vacío y reparo en una especie de bulto tirado en mitad de la arena. Agudizo la vista hasta donde mi incipiente miopía me lo permite. A juzgar por la forma, bien puede tratarse de una persona, una que parece haber salido de un naufragio en alta mar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr hacia la playa. El abuelo me mataría si se enterase de que he dejado solas a sus queridísimas ovejas, pero este es un caso de fuerza mayor.

Yo tenía razón: aquel bulto tan extraño era una persona; una chica, para ser exactos. Me acerco a ella, mi respiración entrecortada por la carrera. La miro mejor y quedo gratamente sorprendido. Es tan bonita que si no tuviera la certeza de que es imposible, la habría confundido con una sirena. Intento despertarla, sin éxito. Por suerte, aún respira.

Como no veo a nadie más, le pongo mi chaqueta por encima y la cojo en brazos. Está tan mojada que no para de temblar. Es probable de que mi teoría de que haya habido un accidente marítimo no sea tan descabellada. Puede que incluso esté a punto de llevar a mi casa a la última superviviente.

* * *

Una vez en la granja, no tengo tiempo de pensar en las ovejas del abuelo. Pongo a la chica en mi cama y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación para ver si se me ocurre algo. El abuelo no está, así que finalmente decido expoliar los armarios hasta que encuentro varias mantas con las que tapar a mi huésped.

Cuando su respiración se vuelve estable me permito el lujo de dejarme caer sobre la silla. El sueño atrasado me pasa factura y noto que mis párpados se cierran sin remedio. No estoy acostumbrado a tantas emociones fuertes.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La narración está hecha desde el punto de vista de Helia y de momento creo que será así durante el resto de la historia, pues resulta más entretenida. Como curiosidad, me gustaría señalar que la isla de Tory es tan pequeña que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa de Irlanda. Mirad algunas fotografías si tenéis la oportunidad porque el paisaje es precioso y de paso os situáis un poco geográficamente. No dejéis de leer y ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
